Almost Lover
by Ellana-san
Summary: SG1 peine à se remettre de la perte d'un de leur membre. Daniel/Vala et Sam/Jack.
1. DanielVala

_C'est affreux. Horrible. Je m'excuse à l'avance. C'était une façon d'évacuer certaines émotions, lol. _

_Cet OS est définitivement Daniel/Vala mais il y a une suite un peu plus gaie et Sam/Jack. _

_Voilà. Ne me lynchez pas svp. _

_La chanson est almost lover par A fine Frenzy  
_

**Almost Lover**

Il laissa son regard dériver sur la large étendue sablonneuse devant lui. Il y avait ici tout ce qu'il fallait pour le rendre heureux. Ses amis, les restes d'une civilisation éteinte depuis une centaine d'années… Aucun signe de végétation. Seulement le désert. Il aimait le désert, se rappela-t-il. Dans le désert tout était clair et mystérieux à la fois. On se connaissait parfaitement dans le désert…

Répondant d'un signe tranquille au gentil appel de Sam, il détailla la façon amicale dont la jeune femme l'examinait. Il n'en éprouva que de la pitié. Que pouvait-elle y comprendre ? Qu'est ce que Cameron ou Teal'c pouvaient y comprendre ? Rien. Mais ils pensaient savoir. Ils pensaient partager sa souffrance… Ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'avait que de la pitié pour eux. Rien que de la pitié. Ils ne savaient pas. Ils avaient tous eu leur part de deuil bien sûr. Mais ils ne savaient pas.

Avec un peu plus de détermination, il recommença à creuser. Dégager ce pilier était soudain d'une importance vitale. C'était la chose la plus essentielle à sa vie depuis cet après-midi là. C'était facile… Tellement facile… Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ?

Le vent fouettait doucement son visage, comme une douce caresse… Comme une promesse. Il ne voulait pas des images que cette tendresse emmenait dans sa tête. Il n'en voulait pas mais il les voyait tout de même. Il ne s'en débarrasserait jamais. Il ne se débarrasserait jamais de rien.

_Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images_

Ses mains ripèrent sur une saillie métallique. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de métal. Pas dans les traces enfouies d'une civilisation perse datant de plus d'un siècle. Et pourtant… pourtant du sang coulait à l'intérieur de sa paume. Le sang…

Il éclata de rire.

Le son, incarnation d'une tristesse désespérée, se répercuta, emporté par le vent. Il observa, incrédule, le précieux liquide goutter lentement, humidifiant le sable et le transformant en petit tas rougeâtre.

« Daniel… »

Sam lui prit la main et commença à examiner la blessure avec un air inquiet. Ce n'était pas la coupure qui provoquait ça, il le savait. Elle suggéra à Cameron de mettre un terme à l'expédition… il récupéra violemment ses doigts. Il ne voulait pas partir. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi proche d'_elle_ depuis des semaines. Il ne voulait pas partir. Il ne voulait pas quitter cet endroit où _elle_ n'avait jamais mis les pieds.

Devant ses yeux, le sable s'animait, créait des formes imaginaires. Il la voyait aussi clairement qu'il voyait Sam, Cam ou Teal'c. Il la voyait, l'entendait… Il n'osait pas bouger, n'osait pas rompre le charme… Et puis à nouveau ces mots… Ces mots affreux qu'elle lui avait murmurés avant de s'endormir, bien en sécurité dans le carcan de ses bras…

_You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick_

Il ferma les paupières, chassant les larmes qui s'y étaient aventurées. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler de ça. Il ne voulait pas vivre ça pour toujours. Il voulait se souvenir d'autre chose… Il voulait se souvenir d'elle, du gout de ses lèvres, de la façon enfantine dont elle rejetait ses cheveux en arrière…

Un élan de colère le transperça, éclair douloureux de lucidité, et il repoussa violemment Sam qui avait eu l'audace de poser une main sur son bras. La jeune femme roula dans le sable avec un petit cri surpris, et fut immédiatement rejointe par Cam et Teal'c. Elle se tenait le poignet mais son regard, presque blessé, était fixé sur lui. Il ne lui adressa pas une parole d'excuse, n'avait aucune intention de s'excuser.

Cameron examinait son bras et lui aurait voulu hurler qu'elle cesse son cinéma. Elle respirait. Elle n'avait rien. Bordel, elle était vivante ! De quoi se plaignait-elle ? D'une petite douleur au poignet ? D'une douleur que n'importe quel docteur pourrait soigner ? Mais elle respirait ! Elle était vivante ! Elle était…

A nouveau cette fureur menaça de l'emporter aux limites de la folie. Elle n'était plus dirigée contre Sam. Elle était dirigée contre _elle_. Elle qui avait tout donné et tout repris. Non… Elle n'avait jamais rien donné. C'était lui qui avait donné. Lui qui avait été volé.

De quel droit ?! De quel droit avait-elle fait ça ?! De quel droit le laissait-elle dans cet état ?!

_Well, I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

Haletant, il se remit à creuser, tenter de dégager le pilier. C'était une tâche sur laquelle il pouvait se concentrer, une tâche sur laquelle il pouvait se défouler. Ignorant les appels de plus en plus inquiets de ses coéquipiers, ignorant le sang qui continuer de s'écouler paisiblement, ignorant les grains de sables qui s'insinuaient dans la blessure, il continua de creuser.

Il voulait cesser d'exister. Se fondre dans le paysage d'apparence paisible et cesser d'exister. Devenir un rocher. Attendre. Attendre quoi ? Qu'importe du moment qu'il n'avait plus de conscience, plus de cœur. Plus de souvenirs. Les souvenirs étaient terribles. Juste oublier.

Oublier…

_Son_ sang sur ses mains, sur sa poitrine… _Son_ sang partout. Regarder son sang disparaître dans la bouche d'égout tandis qu'il se douchait. _Son_ sang… Sa vie…

Oublier…

_Son_ regard. Ce regard si sûr de lui quand elle avait annoncé que c'était fini… Qu'elle ne reviendrait pas avec lui. Ce regard si plein de tendresse… De remords de lui imposer ça. De remords…

Oublier…

Les regrets. Les regrets de ne jamais avoir tenté leur chance. Les regrets d'être passé à côté d'eux. A côté d'elle.

Il ne pouvait pas se pardonner ça. Non… Il ne pouvait pas.

Il tomba sur la même saillie. Sa main se déchira un peu plus et, cette fois, il éclata en sanglots.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?_

Il ne pourrait pas faire ça. Il ne pourrait pas. Il ne pourrait pas vivre avec ça. Vivre avec ces souvenirs, ces certitudes… Il ne pourrait pas.

Il devait oublier. Tout oublier. L'oublier, elle.

_So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

Mais comment oublier ? Comment oublier ce qui le consumait ? Il mourrait de l'avoir vu mourir. Il mourait de ne pas l'avoir aimée. Il mourrait… Il…

Ce serait peut-être plus simple… Plus facile… On n'avait plus besoin de lui, ici. Il pourrait la rejoindre… Mais alors que Sam posait une main timide sur son dos, il réalisa qu'ils ne le laisseraient jamais faire. Ils l'aimaient trop pour le laisser partir comme il l'avait trop aimée pour accepter sa mort. Parce que c'était le plus triste… Ca faisait trois semaines et il n'acceptait pas.

Ses amis essayaient de le réconforter, Jack était même revenu de Washington… Mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne pouvait pas. S'il acceptait, il la trahissait. Il ne pouvait pas la trahir. Il l'avait déjà assez fait.

Combien de fois avait-elle demandé à partager autre chose de sa vie que ce qu'il lui offrait ? Combien de fois avait-il refusé ?

Il se laissa aller, sans retenue, dans les bras de Sam.

_We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images_

Il n'avait pas honte de pleurer. Il ne fallait pas avoir honte de pleurer ceux que l'on aime.

Il aurait simplement souhaité être dans d'autre bras… Il aurait sacrifié chacun de ses coéquipiers si ça avait pu la lui ramener. Ils le savaient. Ils le savaient tous. Et c'était affreux. Cette idée même le dégoutait. Mais c'était la vérité… La si cruelle vérité…

_And when you left, you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never, never forget  
These images_

Alors que le parfum de Sam envahissait sa tête, il pouvait parfaitement reconstituer le sien. Si naturel… si… L'éclat que le soleil donnait à ses cheveux… Ses éclats de rire contagieux…

Et c'était fini. Fini. Pour toujours. Comme ça. En un claquement de doigts.

_No_

Ce n'était pas juste. Elle n'aurait pas dû prendre ce tir là. C'est lui qui aurait dû le prendre. Lui qui avait déclenché tout ça… Lui qui l'avait entraînée là dedans… Lui qui l'avait convaincue tant de fois de rester et d'essayer encore alors qu'elle voulait juste partir vers d'autres horizons, refusant de s'avouer pourquoi il tenait tant à la garder près de lui.

Et maintenant, elle était partie.

Maintenant…

_Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

Il n'avait plus rien.

_Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

Sam murmurait que tout irait bien. Rien n'irait plus bien. Rien… Que pouvait-il faire ?

Il avait voulu s'enfuir. Partir très loin. Mais ça ne ferait rien pour diminuer la souffrance. Ca ne ferait qu'aggraver la sensation de manque. Et personne ne le laisserait faire. Il l'emprisonnerait de leur amour jusqu'à le faire étouffer. Et ils ne s'en apercevraient même pas.

Elle avait toujours apprécié l'ironie… Là où elle était, elle devait bien rire. Il avait passé des années à lui demander de le laisser en paix, et maintenant, il pleurait après elle, la suppliait de revenir…

_I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine_

Etait-ce lui ? Son regard brouillé se perdit sur les dunes de sables derrière l'épaule de Sam et le vent, obligeant, dessina le visage de Sha'Re. Ses traits étaient flous. Pas à cause des larmes. A cause du temps. Il ne pouvait plus se rappeler précisément de son visage. Il gardait d'elle une impression de beauté saisissante, d'adorable candeur… Il gardait les souvenirs… mais avait perdu la précision des images.

Etait-ce lui ?

_Did I make it that  
Easy to walk right in and out  
Of my life?_

Mais il avait aimé Sha'Re. Ouvertement. Il l'avait épousée. Qu'avait-il fait pour elle ? Rien. A part la repousser. Encore et encore. La repousser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. Il ne lui avait jamais dit. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. Même là, quand elle s'endormait chaotiquement contre lui, alors qu'il savait qu'elle n'ouvrirait jamais plus les yeux, il n'avait rien dit. Trop dur de dire ça à un cadavre.

Il regrettait. Il regrettait tellement.

Il avait accompli beaucoup dans sa vie, mais il l'avait complètement ratée. Il était passé à côté. Sa vie ne se résumait plus qu'à ses livres poussiéreux.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?_

Sha'Re disparut pour laisser une nouvelle fois la place à la silhouette déliée qu'il pleurait maintenant. La jeune femme lui sourit, à son habitude, avant de se mettre à marcher… de s'enfoncer entre les dunes brûlantes.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir.

Sa gorge était sèche, douloureuse. Des larmes et du temps qu'il avait passé sans réellement parler. Combien de temps depuis qu'il avait prononcé son prénom ? Depuis qu'elle s'était éteinte. Le dire, c'était accepter. Il n'avait pas voulu accepter.

Le fantôme disparaissait maintenant au loin, il ne voyait plus que sa chevelure noire étincelante sous le soleil lourd. C'était maintenant ou jamais…

Sa poitrine se souleva dans un sanglot dur.

Un appel.

Un cri.

« Vala ! »

_So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should have known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

**Fin**


	2. SamJack

Sam rangea sa voiture devant chez elle, l'alignant méthodiquement avec le trottoir. Elle trouvait ça plus simple de se concentrer sur les petits détails en ce moment. Mettre la clef dans le contact, allumer le moteur, embrayage, vitesse, accélérateur… Une chose à la fois. Ne pas trop penser, ne pas trop divaguer. C'était plus facile.

Soufflant, elle ferma les yeux et posa quelques secondes le front sur le volant. Elle repoussa les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux, elle s'obligea à respirer calmement. La journée avait été affreuse. Elle était contre repartir en mission, aussi vite, depuis le départ. Mais Cameron avait insisté… Il avait dit que c'était ce qui fallait à Daniel…

Oh Dieu, Daniel…

Elle se souvenait encore du poids mort du jeune homme dans ses bras, alors que les sanglots le secouaient… Il s'était accroché à elle comme à une bouée, appelant Vala à s'en arracher la gorge. Elle s'était mise à pleurer aussi. Cameron et Teal'c avaient résisté mais leurs yeux étaient tellement rougis… Combien de temps étaient-ils restés sur cette planète déserte ? Trop longtemps sans doute. Landry leur avait demandé ce qu'ils avaient fabriqué dès qu'ils avaient mis un pied sur Terre. Il les avait regardés, avait vu la façon dont Daniel était toujours accroché au bras de Sam… et avait compris. Il n'avait rien dit de plus, les avait laissé partir sans rien dire.

Cam et Teal'c avaient décidé de rester avec Daniel ce soir. Le Colonel lui avait proposé de se joindre à eux, mais elle avait décliné. Elle voulait juste s'écrouler sur son canapé et dormir… ou peut-être se saouler. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas pris une vraie cuite. Depuis la mort de Janet… C'était sans doute justice qu'elle s'enivre pour celle de Vala.

Puisant dans sa réserve de courage, elle quitta sa voiture et claqua la portière. Elle ne pouvait pas s'enlever de la tête l'image effroyable de Daniel en larmes. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça… Même pour Sha'Re. Il s'était caché à l'époque, avait géré sa douleur tout seul, loin d'eux. Aujourd'hui… Elle en avait la chair de poule.

La mort de Vala avait frappé au cœur de SG1. Ils avaient tous du mal à s'en remettre. Vala avait une place spéciale pour chacun d'entre eux et la perdre… Daniel avait été le plus touché. Parce qu'il l'aimait. Il n'y avait que lui qui n'avait pas compris ça avant.

Elle déverrouilla la porte de chez elle en toussant pour lutter contre les larmes prisonnières de la boule dans sa gorge. Elle fut étonnée que la clef ne tourne pas, que la porte soit ouverte, puis elle réalisa qu'elle avait un invité. Elle secoua la tête, se reprochant d'avoir oublié ce genre de choses. Mais une chose à la fois, c'était tellement plus simple.

Elle pénétra chez elle avec un étrange sentiment de soulagement. C'était si futile… Comme si cachée ici, elle était en sécurité. Ses clefs atterrirent sur la petite table près de l'entrée, elle accrocha consciencieusement son blouson à la patère, repoussant le moment où elle devrait lui faire face.

Il s'était installé chez Daniel après la mort de Vala et été resté quelques jours. Le temps que le jeune homme fasse semblant de se remettre et le mette à la porte. Il était alors rentré à Washington. Il n'y était finalement resté qu'une semaine. Une semaine avant qu'elle le rappelle à Colorado Springs. Elle se revoyait encore lui expliquer calmement, lentement, que Daniel n'allait pas bien, qu'aucun d'eux n'allait bien, qu'il fallait qu'il revienne. Il devait s'occuper de Daniel, parce que si le décès de Vala l'avait peiné, il la connaissait moins bien que les autres, et qu'elle, elle n'avait pas la force de veiller sur leur ami. Teal'c non plus. C'était donc à Jack de le faire. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas hésité. Une heure après son appel, il était dans un avion.

Il était arrivé la veille, en pleine nuit. Daniel avait refusé qu'il s'installe chez lui, prétextant qu'il avait besoin d'espace à lui. Elle lui avait offert sa chambre d'amis et était partie travailler. Elle l'avait vu en tout et pour tout dix minutes. Il avait passé son précédent séjour à s'occuper de l'archéologue. Elle s'était cachée. Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elle ne voulait pas de son réconfort. Elle ne le méritait pas. Si elle avait pu sauver Vala… Prendre sa place…

« Carter ? »

Elle écouta les pas se diriger vers elle, sans bouger, classant les lettres qui attendaient qu'elle les ouvre par ordre chronologique. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder, ne pouvait pas lui laisser lire sa douleur. Il était venu pour Daniel, pas pour elle. Elle n'avait pas le droit à ça.

Les yeux rivés sur le courrier qu'elle classait avec des gestes hachés, elle attendit que le bruit de pas cesse. Il était au bout du couloir et l'observait. Même après toutes ces années, elle sentait toujours quand il la regardait. C'était devenu un sixième sens.

« Cam et Teal'c passent la soirée chez Daniel, mon Général. » Elle pesa chaque mot, faisant attention à ce que sa voix ne tremble pas, ne trahisse rien. « Vous devriez peut-être les rejoindre. »

Ca sonnait comme si elle le mettait à la porte et en un sens, c'était ce qu'elle cherchait à faire. S'il allait chez Daniel, il y resterait probablement… Ou il irait chez Cam ou à la base… Ou il rentrerait tard et elle serait déjà couchée.

« Je sais. Teal'c vient d'appeler. »

Elle le sentit se rapprocher et tria plus vite, ne faisant plus attention aux dates. Tout ce qui comptait était de ranger les lettres. Elle devrait peut-être faire le ménage… Oui… Elle pourrait nettoyer la maison et ensuite, peut-être qu'elle serait assez épuisée pour dormir… Peut-être même que si elle se fatiguait assez, elle ne ferait pas de cauchemars…

« Carter. »

Sa main se posa sur les siennes, lui arrachant gentiment le tas de papiers. Il jeta les enveloppes sur la petite table et elles se mélangèrent, sans pitié pour son travail. Elle faillit protester mais renonça. Une boule obstruait sa gorge, elle ne pourrait pas parler même si elle le voulait.

« Il… m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé cet après-midi, Carter. »

Elle serra les dents et le contourna, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Elle n'avait toujours pas levé la tête.

« Teal'c pense que Danny ira mieux, maintenant. »

Il la suivait et elle se demandait s'il se rendait compte qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui chez elle, avec elle. Refusant toujours de parler, elle hocha la tête, approuvant d'un raclement de gorge. Daniel irait mieux. Sans doute. Ils iraient tous mieux. Ils finissaient toujours par aller mieux.

Elle en avait marre d'aller mieux.

Elle sortit un verre du placard, et ouvrit le robinet. Le verre se mit à trembler à mesure qu'il se remplissait et elle finit par le lâcher à bout de force. Laam avait été claire quand à son poignet, elle avait une jolie entorse. Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle, elle s'était mal réceptionnée… C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle elle avait refusé l'attelle, au profit d'une bande.

S'abimant dans la contemplation des bouts de verre emportés par le filet d'eau, elle ne l'entendit pas approcher. Elle le vit à peine remplir un autre verre d'eau et le lui tendre. Elle le prit machinalement de la main gauche, avala une gorgée avant de le poser sur le comptoir et prit le chemin du salon.

« Vous devriez peut-être y aller quand même. » finit-elle par lâcher.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé, replia les jambes sous elle, et étala le plaid, posé sur le dossier, sur son corps. Elle tremblait. Pas de froid… de fatigue. Tenir son meilleur ami alors qu'il pleurait la mort de la femme qu'il aimait et qui n'était autre que sa meilleure amie, avait de quoi secouer. Et elle était contente que Daniel ait enfin extériorisé son chagrin, ait enfin accepté l'état définitif de la disparition de Vala… mais ce n'était pas son cas. Il faudrait encore un peu de temps pour ça. Un peu de temps et un peu de solitude… qu'elle puisse pleurer sans témoin.

Elle entendait bouger derrière elle, et elle devinait que le Général était en train de réparer les dégâts que le verre brisé avait provoqués. Elle se contenta de rester là, frissonnante sous la couverture de laine, en espérant simplement qu'il s'en aille.

Finalement, les bruits de pas revinrent vers elle, et une assiette où trônait un gigantesque sandwich entra dans son champ de vision. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était rentrée, elle leva les yeux vers lui.

Il n'y avait rien de différent chez lui. Même yeux marrons, même cheveux grisonnants… C'était le même homme qu'elle avait suivi au combat sans une hésitation pendant plus de sept ans. C'était le même homme pour qui elle avait volontairement risqué sa vie, sans un battement de cil, sans même y penser. Elle aurait tout fait pour lui. Tout. Même aujourd'hui, elle continuait de ressentir ça. Elle ferait tout ce qu'il lui demanderait sans réfléchir ou discuter.

Etait-ce ce que Daniel ressentait pour Vala ? Un jour, il y a longtemps, il lui avait dit qu'elle ne savait pas ce que c'était que d'aimer. C'était la vérité. Elle qualifiait ce qui la liait à Jack d'amour, parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour. Elle était persuadée au fond d'elle que c'était ça, mais elle n'en était pas certaine. Elle ne pourrait jamais en être certaine.

Elle savait en revanche d'expérience que si Jack mourrait, elle serait dans un état similaire à celui de Daniel. Peut-être pire même. Et pourtant… pourtant, la relation qui les liait était exactement la même que celle qui liait Vala et Daniel. Amicale. Presqu'un couple mais sans l'être.

« Je n'ai pas faim, mon Général. »

De fait, elle était sûre que si elle avalait quoi que ce soit, elle allait vomir. Son poignet l'élançait mais elle méprisait la douleur. De quel droit se plaindrait-elle alors que Vala était morte et que Daniel souffrait le martyre ?

« Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous rien avalé ? »

Elle le regarda fixement, incapable de répondre à la question. Elle avait bien dû manger quelque chose aujourd'hui… Elle ne s'en souvenait pas c'est tout. C'était l'inconvénient de faire les choses les unes après les autres…

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Carter… » soupira-t-il en poussant l'assiette vers elle.

Elle tourna la tête un peu brutalement et se recroquevilla contre le dossier. Le parfum de jambon qui se dégageait du sandwich lui retournait l'estomac. Le Général fronça les sourcils, posa l'assiette sur la table basse et s'accroupit près d'elle, ignorant le craquement de ses genoux.

« Tout va bien ? »

Elle le dévisagea comme s'il était stupide. Elle avait envie de hurler que non tout n'allait pas bien, Vala était morte et Daniel se tordait de douleur. Et aussi égoïste que ce soit, elle aussi avait mal. Elle en crevait, tellement elle avait mal. Une nouvelle fois. Un nouveau deuil. Encore et encore…

« Désolé. » grimaça-t-il. « Question idiote. »

Il attrapa sa main droite sans prévenir et examina son poignet enflé. Elle qui avait toujours évité les contacts physiques entre eux, la lui abandonna sans résistance. A cet instant, elle n'accordait plus d'importance à grand-chose.

« Pourquoi avoir refusé l'attelle, Carter ? »

Elle ne se demanda pas comment il pouvait savoir tout ça. Si ce n'était pas Teal'c, c'était Cameron qui lui avait tout raconté. Ils pensaient pour une curieuse raison qu'elle avait besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Ce n'était pas le cas.

A nouveau elle haussa les épaules.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligée de souffrir, Sam. » souffla-t-il. « Ca ne la fera pas revenir. »

Il touchait là un sujet qu'elle ne voulait pas aborder. Récupérant sa main, elle la glissa sous la couverture, ne laissant plus apparaître que sa tête. Si seulement elle pouvait disparaître aussi facilement qu'en se cachant sous un plaid !

« Daniel a besoin de vous, mon Général. Vous devriez y aller. »

Il secoua la tête, un sourire peiné aux lèvres. « Vous ne voulez vraiment pas de moi, hein ? »

Un sursaut de lucidité lui permit de percevoir la tristesse sous le ton détaché. « Ce n'est pas ça, mon Général, mais Daniel… »

« Est avec Mitchell et Teal'c. » coupa Jack. « Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Danny. Je m'inquiète pour vous. »

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il racontait. « Pourquoi ? »

Il se releva en grimaçant et s'assit sur le bord du canapé, faisant bien attention à ne pas la toucher.

« Parce que vous tremblez comme une feuille alors qu'il fait dix-huit degrés à l'ombre. »

Elle voulut nier mais réalisa qu'il disait la vérité. Elle tremblait et elle avait froid. Mais il devait sans aller. C'était impératif. Elle n'était pas en état de lutter, en avait assez de lutter.

« Je vais bien. » déclara-t-elle, sans grande conviction. « C'est Daniel qui a un problème. »

Il l'observa quelques secondes, sembla hésiter, puis tendit la main pour replacer doucement une mèche derrière son oreille. Elle tenta de se convaincre que c'était toujours le choc qui la fit frissonner quand ses doigts frôlèrent sa joue.

« C'était votre amie, Carter… Vous avez le droit d'être triste. Vous avez le droit de craquer. »

Elle avait déjà craqué dans la journée… Mais ça, elle ne parvenait pas à le dire. Il le savait probablement déjà de toute façon.

« Vous n'allez pas aimer ce que je vais dire si je craque, mon Général. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que vous restiez là. » avoua-t-elle dans un mouvement d'honnêteté surprenant.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire démentant l'agacement de son geste, et posa une main sur son genou. « Que pourriez vous dire que je ne sache déjà ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne répondit pas mais son regard parla pour elle. Ils restèrent longtemps à s'observer, puis, il ouvrit lentement les bras et attendit.

« Vous ne pourrez rien dire que je ne peux, ou ne veux, entendre. J'ai réalisé certaines choses en regardant Daniel traverser tout ça, Carter. »

Elle n'hésita même pas une seconde avant de bouger pour se blottir contre lui. Fermant les yeux, elle respira à plein poumons son odeur particulière. Elle ne voulait plus bouger. Plus jamais. Elle voulait rester là, mourir là. Mais plus jamais, elle ne voulait quitter les bras du Général.

« Quelles choses ? » finit-elle par demander, sentant qu'elle ne retiendrait pas ses larmes très longtemps.

« Votre travail… » il s'interrompit un instant et le ton inhabituellement sérieux alarma légèrement Sam. « Votre travail est dangereux. » reprit-il. « Et je ne veux pas vivre ce que vit Daniel. Je ne veux pas enterrer une amie, je ne veux pas enterrer mes regrets. Ce que j'essaye de dire, Carter, c'est que… »

Elle éclata en sanglots. Il s'arrêta immédiatement. Sa réaction n'avait aucun rapport avec ce qu'il disait et il devait bien le savoir. Elle espérait qu'il le savait…

« Je suis désolée. » balbutia-t-elle.

« Non… » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. « C'est moi qui suis désolé. J'aurai du attendre. » Il la serra plus fort contre lui, la berçant doucement. Il ne la dissuadait pas de pleurer, il lui laissait la liberté de le faire et pour ça elle était immensément reconnaissante.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, les larmes s'étaient taries et elle était calmée. Il la tenait toujours dans ses bras, et elle n'avait aucune intention d'en partir.

« Je veux arrêter. »

Les mots résonnèrent dans le silence et pendant une seconde, elle crut qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue. Mais Jack était Jack…

« Arrêter quoi ? » demanda-t-il presque nonchalamment, comme s'ils parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps.

Elle déglutit, prenant une grande inspiration avant d'avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle y avait beaucoup pensé depuis que le cercueil de Vala avait été mis en terre. Elle était sûre d'elle. Mais, elle craignait nettement plus la réaction des autres.

« Arrêter SG1… Peut-être le SGC. »

Elle le sentit se tendre sous elle.

« Vous… êtes un peu choquée, pour le moment. Vous devriez réfléchir quelques… »

« J'ai réfléchi. » coupa-t-elle. « Je n'en peux plus. »

A nouveau, elle était au bord des larmes et immédiatement, il chercha inconsciemment à la consoler par des gestes tendres. Il caressait ses cheveux, la serrait plus fort…

« Je n'en peux plus de regarder les gens que j'aime mourir. » expliqua-t-elle. « Je n'en peux plus d'avoir peur de vivre parce que je risque de ne pas rentrer à la maison. Je n'en peux plus d'être seule. »

Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne. « Vous n'avez jamais été seule. »

Sam leva la tête et planta son regard dans le sien. « Je m'endors seule. Je me réveille seule. Je vis seule. Vous avez toujours été dans mon cœur, Jack. Mais j'ai toujours été seule. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Que voulez vous faire alors ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « De la recherche… Je pourrai retourner dans le Nevada. »

« Ou au Pentagone. » proposa-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête. « Il n'y a pas de poste au Pentagone. »

Un vrai sourire étira ses lèvres. « L'avantage d'être à la tête du Homeworld Security, c'est que je peux faire ce que je veux. Pourquoi ne pas diriger le département scientifique pour tout ce qui touche au SGC ? » Il replaça à nouveau la mèche rebelle qui ne cessait de tomber sur son visage. « Du Pentagone. » précisa-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et lui sourit pensivement. « Je ne pensais pas me réinstaller à Washington un jour… »

Hésitant, il se passa une main dans les cheveux. « En attendant de trouver un appart… Vous pouvez rester chez moi. Si vous voulez. »

Reposant sa tête sur son épaule, elle récupéra la couverture et s'entortilla dedans.

« J'ai des vacances à prendre… » dit-elle avec hésitation. « Est-ce que je peux repartir avec vous ? Je ne veux vraiment plus rester ici. Je sais que c'est ignoble de laisser Danny et les autres mais je… »

Elle s'arrêta d'elle-même et laissa sa phrase en suspends. Il hocha tranquillement la tête, comme s'il approuvait parfaitement son choix, comme s'il était persuadé que ça finirait comme ça.

« Je passerai un coup de fil à Hank, tout à l'heure. Je suis certain qu'on peut régler ça. »

Il continuait de lui caressait distraitement les cheveux et elle se laissait faire, réalisant que c'était un drôle de début pour une relation quelconque. L'impact de ce qu'elle avait décidé pesait sur ses épaules, mais elle savait que c'était la bonne solution. La mort de Vala avait brisé quelque chose dans le groupe et ça se remettrait peut-être en place, mais pas tout de suite.

Elle reviendrait sans doute… Elle finissait toujours pas revenir. Comme si ça vie s'axait autour de la Porte… Mais plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard. Avec un peu de chance, quand sa vie serait enfin remise sur les rails.

Elle ferma les yeux, faisant peu d'efforts pour lutter contre le sommeil. Elle était dans les bras de Jack. Elle était en sécurité. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Vala. Si sa relation avec Jack marchait, ce serait un peu grâce à elle…


End file.
